Errores
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Aki relata cuales fueron su errores y como es que llego a conocer a la persona que en realidad la ama. Mal summary, lo se. Pasen y ¡Lean! Leve mención de GouenjixFubuki Yaoi/Hetero


**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, se que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de mis demás fic´s pero no sé, este One shot ya lo tenía en mente así que espero les guste y los aviso están hasta abajo. Nos leemos. _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __**Inazuma Eleven**__ no me pertenecen solo: _Kyouya, Megumi y Erick.

**AVISO: **_Les recomiendo que lo lean y a la vez escuchen la canción de: __**Jesse y Joy – La de mala suerte**__ ya que en esa canción me inspire. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Errores**

"_**T**__odos en la vida cometemos errores, pero valen más los que creemos que no valen _nada___de esos se aprenden más cosas que de otros…"_

**.**

**.**

**CÁPITULO ÚNICO**

**.**

**.**

** Aki Kino **

**Kazuya Ichinose**

**.**

**.**

_Dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban en la cama, la chica de cabello negro estaba recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su "amado" tratando de tapar su cuerpo con la sabana. El castaño se acerco al oído se "su chica". _

—_Te amo, Aki —le susurro Endou al oído. _

— _¿No estás mintiendo, verdad? Mamoru —pregunto Aki. _

—_Claro que no, te amo… —le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

—_Pero Mamoru, estas a punto de casarte, no creo que sean bueno que digas eso —contesto la chica. _

—_Lo sé, pero es la verdad. Si tu quieres no me caso con Natsumi y nos vamos de aquí —dijo Endou. _

_Aki se voltio, viendo a su "amigo – amante" de frente. _

—_No lo sé, Mamoru —dijo cabizbaja. _

_Endou se acerco y con su mano levanto la cara de su "amante" la beso. Un beso que fue convirtiéndose más "demandante". Poco a poco, la sabana cayo de la cama y los cuerpos de ambos se volvían a unir en uno… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado de eso, fui una estúpida en creer que entre tú y yo, podría pasar algo… pero solo para ti un pasatiempo, ya que después de eso; te casaste aun sabiendo que yo te amaba.

Pero claro, yo estaba al tanto de eso, después de todo a ti y a Natsumi los junte, ella sabía de mis sentimientos hacia él, pero aun así me pidió que la ayudara acercarse más; y como buena amiga… lo hice.

Ese fue según yo mi primer error pero no, ese no fue. Si no cuando pase de tu mejor amiga a: "_amante_".

Y como es que llegue a ese punto, es fácil. Fue cuando estábamos a punto de terminar la carrera que cada quien eligió, todos estábamos en la misma Universidad pero diferente especialidad…

H**ace 6 años atrás: **

— _¡Aki! _

_La chica de cabellera negra voltio y vio a su amiga correr hacia ella. _

— _¿Qué sucede, Natsumi? —pregunto Aki confundida, por el ánimo de su amiga. _

—_A que no crees que me pidió, Mamoru-kun —dijo casi gritándolo. _

— _¿Qué te pidió? _

—_Me pidió que fuera su novia, tú crees… si, por fin soy novia de Mamoru Endou —dijo la castaña muy emocionada. _

_Aki se quedo sorprendida pero mostro una sonrisa forzada para no preocupar a su amiga después de todo ella le ayudo, no podía quejarse después de todo lo que hizo ya no era tiempo de decirle a Endou que ella lo amaba. Así que solo felicito a su amiga, y le dio una excusa a Natsumi para que la dejara ir, la chica acepto y se despido. _

A**ctualidad. **

Si, ese día llegue a mi casa y llore todo lo que pude hasta quedarme dormida. Después de todo, fui yo quien los junto.

Tuve varias oportunidades, pero claro como buena "_amiga_" tenía que guardar lo que sentía por él y ayudarle a Natsumi. Me dolía cada vez que los veía juntos, después de todo fue mi culpa.

Llevaron un año y medio de noviazgo, y Endou creyó que era el momento perfecto para dar el siguiente paso con su novia, me pidió ayuda en elegir el anillo y como siempre lo ayude. Cuando se lo pidió, ella me trato de avisar, dijo que como era su "_mejor amiga_" tenía que ser la primera en enterarme… pero no la deje, me llamo y todo, pero nunca conteste… fue a buscarme a mi casa, con mis demás amigas y no. En esos momentos me encontraba con Fubuki y Gouenji, ellos siempre me animaban a que le digiera a Endou mis sentimientos hacia él, pero siempre me negaba. Siempre y hasta ahora han sido los mejores amigos que he tenido, aparte de cierta persona.

Y cuando por fin dio conmigo, Fubuki no la dejaba entrar… ella se porto grosera, como Shirou y Shuuya eran pareja y todos nos enteramos unos lo apoyaron y otros no, incluido ella (**N/A: **es como decirlo, fobia a las personas homosexuales solo en el fic). Como me apoyaban y todo; yo los apoye en su relación no podía decirles que no a su noviazgo… después de todo, mostraron que se amaban, aunque no todos les gusto.

Le dije a Shirou que me dejara hablar con ella, me dio la noticia, yo ya la sabia y solo le mostré una sonrisa forzada que ella nunca se dio cuenta; le dije que no me sentía bien, por eso había salido de Inazuma Town, asi que solo se despidió y se fue. Gouenji y Fubuki fueron donde me encontraba y:

H**ace 4 años y medio: **

— _¿Te encuentras, bien? —pregunto con preocupación el peli-plata. _

—_Eh… si, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? —respondió la oji-café con la sonrisa forzada todavía. _

—_Aki… sabes que puedes contar con nosotros siempre —insistió el peli-crema. _

_Aki dejo de sonreír, se le cristalizaron sus ojos y se abalanzo a Fubuki, quien la abrazo y empezó a llorar. _

—_No debiste hablar con ella, solo te estás lastimando —dijo Gouenji mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza (__**N/A: **_como muestra de apoyo, ya saben como es_). _

—_Lo sé, pero… sabes como soy —respondió. _

—_Shuuya-kun, dejemos que se tranquilice —aconsejo Fubuki._

—_Okey. _

_Después de eso, Aki dejo de llorar y se quedo dormida. Gouenji la cargo y la acostó en la cama, Fubuki la tapo y ambos salieron de la habitación. Sabían lo necia que era a veces su amiga pero que podían hacer ella era así, solo lo que tenían al alcance de sus manos era: __**Protegerla**__. _

A**ctualidad. **

Ellos siempre me cuidaron eran como mis padres "_adoptivos_". Pero se preguntaran en qué punto es que llegue a ser la _amante_ de Endou Mamoru.

No recuerdo muy bien, pero solo sé que ese día llego a mi casa, se había peleado con Natsumi y me dijo todo, y ni nos dimos cuenta, hasta que él y yo estábamos semi – desnudos, en mi habitación y besándonos. Pero no nos detuvimos seguimos aunque sabíamos que era un error seguimos.

Sabía que solo era algo que solo sucedería ese día, pero lo que nunca espere que digiera era…

H**ace aproximadamente 4 años.**

—_Creo que es mejor que te vayas. —Dijo Aki, mientras se tapaba con la sabana. _

—_No—fue la única respuesta de Endou. _

—_Endou, vete. Olvidemos lo que paso aquí, solo fue un… error; no le diré nada a Natsumi así que mejor será que te va- _

—_Te amo —dijo Endou, interrumpiendo a la oji-café. _

_Aki no sabía que decir, se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que dijo el castaño. _

—_No juegues Endou —respondió seria. _

—_No estoy jugando, Aki. Te amo y no me arrepiento de lo que paso; al contrario me gusto…_

— _¡Por Dios! Endou, te vas a casar en unos mese, así que no juegues. _

— _¡No estoy jugando! Es enserió lo que dijo, te amo Aki. _

—_Si dices que me amas, ¿Por qué te casaras con Natsumi? _

—_No lo sé. _

— _¡Endou! Por favor, vete. _

_Endou se levanto y se empezó a cambiar, cuando salió de la casa solo le dijo: Ten en cuenta que volveré, para convencerte de lo que te dijo Aki regreso a su cuarto y lloro. _

A**ctualidad. **

Ese día sentí que traicionaba a Natsumi, pero él cumplió lo que dijo solo pasaron 4 días y regreso, no tuve tiempo de cerrar la puerta y nuevamente paso lo mismo; solo me di cuenta cuando desperté desnuda en mi cama con una sabana cubriéndome y en la mesita de noche una nota de parte de Endou… decía:

"_Espero y que con esto te quede claro lo que siento por ti, te amo Aki…y si sigues dudando hare lo que sea para que me creas_"

Se lo conté a Gouenji y Fubuki, ya que les había prometido que si pasaba algo tendría que decirle; Gouenji estuvo a punto de salir y buscar a Endou para golpearlo, pero se lo impedí, después de todo no solo fue culpa de él… sino de ambos. Les prometí que no sucedería más, pero no pude cumplir esa promesa. Con eso, logre que ellos ya no estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Pero en ese tiempo no me importaba mucho, como ahora.

Así paso el tiempo casa vez que Endou le pasaba algo o nomás por venir, terminábamos en la cama, solo en unas ocasiones no; solo dormíamos juntos. Una vez casi nos descubrió Natsumi, pero lo impedí y no estoy segura de porque lo hice, con eso Endou y yo hubiéramos podido ser felices pero seguí engañado a todos y más a mí.

Lo que no esperaba que sucediera era…

H**ace 3 años y 4 meses**

_Aki se encontraba sentada, un doctor entro a la habitación y se sentó enfrente de ella. Le entrego el sobre y la oji – café no pudo más que abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. _

—_Esto… doctor, es cierto lo que dice ¿el análisis? —pregunto muy confundida. _

—_Claro que lo es, usted tiene un mes de gestación… ¡Felicidades! —le dijo el doctor, con una sonrisa. _

—_Eh… —Aki se levanto del asiento— Gracias doctor, me retiro. _

—_No hay porque, recuerde que en un mes tiene que venir para checar su embarazo —informo el doctor. _

_Aki salió de la clínica, de repente le llego un mensaje de Endou, la quería ver en el parque y ella animada por la noticia le respondió que iría enseguida. Llego al parque y vio a su "amado" _

— _¡Mamoru! —grito Aki, animada. _

—_Aki… debemos hablar —dijo serio Endou. _

— _¿Qué ocurre, Mamoru? _

—_No podemos seguir con esto… lo siento —dijo con un deje de ¿tristeza? _

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto Aki, y los ojos se empezaron a cristalizar. —Tú dijiste que te ibas a separar de Natsumi y ¿por qué ahora, dices eso? _

—_Aki, yo te amo… pero. _

— _¡Mamoru-kun! _

_Los dos voltearon y vieron a Natsumi que caminaba hacia ellos. Con una notable panista de unos 6 meses de embarazo. Aki se quedo sorprendida, no podría creer eso. ¡Dios! Que hacia ella para que sufriera tanto. _

—_Aki, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Natsumi cuando se acerco lo necesario y entrelazo la mano con Endou. —Hace tiempo que no te he visto. _

—_Oh, he estado bien y ¿tú? Por lo que veo muy bien —respondiendo y forzando una sonrisa. _

—_Oh, perdona te quería decir pero Mamoru dijo te diría y por lo que veo lo olvido… discúlpalo —contesto. _

—_Si veo que lo olvido, si me permiten me debo ir tengo que recibir visitas… Cuídate Natsumi y Endou-kun cuida bien a tu "Esposa" y a tu futuro "hijo" —dando énfasis en esas palabras. _

—_Okey, espero y puedas venir a nuestra boda. Quiero que seas mi dama de honor y además la madrina de mi hijo o hija —comento antes de que se fuera la oji – café. _

—_Me encantaría, pero luego me mandas la invitación y asegúrate que llegue —las dos rieron— me tengo que ir, adiós. _

_Aki se alejo lo necesario y empezó a llorar. _

_Ese día, Gouenji y Fubuki la cuidaron, sabían que sería muy doloroso eso para su "hija – amiga". _

A**ctualidad.**

Después de eso, Gouenji evitaba que hablara con Natsumi pero más con Endou. Estuvo a punto de que no fuera a la boda pero fui, ambos me acompañaron y vimos a varios amigos. Poco después de la boda, llego un amigo mío muy especial, quien me ha apoyado durante estos años…

H**ace 3 años.**

_Aki lavaba los plato cuando alguien toco el timbre, como ese día Shirou ni Shuuya se encontraba; ella fue y abrió la puerta pero no se esperaba que se encontrara con él._

—_Hola, Aki —saludo el chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros. _

—_I-Ichinose-kun —Aki, no pudo evitar que le salieran unas lágrimas, después de todo no lo había visto desde hace años y solo hablaba con él por teléfono. _

—_Puedo pas-_

_Antes de que terminara Aki se abalanzo hacia él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso cosa que nos les importo. Después de eso, ambos entraron a la casa. _

—_Como supiste ¿Dónde me encontraba? —pregunto. _

—_Digamos que fui a tu casa y no saliste, y como eres muy unida a Gouenji y Fubuki, supuse que estaría aquí y mira… tuve razón —contesto. _

—_Pues si… ¿Cómo vas con Rikka? _

—_Oh, cierto no te lo había dicho, rompí con ella._

—_Lo siento._

—_No te preocupes, después de todo la culpa fue mía pensé que con ella podría olvidar a una persona que es muy especial por mi… pero me equivoque. _

—_Ya veo… y quien e-_

_No pudo terminar la oración ya que Ichinose se había inclinado y la cayó con un beso. _

—_A ti —contesto con un leve sonrojo leve. _

—_Etto… Ichinose-kun… Etto —Aki no sabía ni que decir, pero tenía que decirle a Ichinose lo que paso con Endou para no engañarlo. _

_Después de un rato de decirle todo lo que paso. Ichinose se levanto y estuvo caminando un rato en la sala. Y paro cuando escucho que alguien entraba. _

—_Ichinose _—_dijeron Gouenji y Fubuki, al mismo tiempo. _

—_Hola, chicos _—_saludo el castaño con su típica sonrisa. _

—_Me tranquiliza que tú seas él que está aquí y no… _—_dejo la frase inconclusa, el "padre" de Aki (o sea Gouenji) _

— _¿Quién? Endou _—_dijo serio. _

_El peli – plata y el peli –crema se tensaron un poco. _

—_Ya le dije todo, no se preocupen _—_les informo Aki. _

—_Ya veo… Aki, Shirou me dejan hablar a solas con Ichinose. _

—_Sí. _

_Aki y Shirou salieron, dejando solos y mientras ello hablaran decidieron preparar la cena. _

_Cuando ya terminaron de hablar, comieron y en la noche; Ichinose pidió hablar a solas con Aki._

—_Aki… quiero que me dejes ser el padre de tu hijo o hija, sé que no es mío pero no quiero que estés sola… quiero apoyarte. _

—_No creo que sea necesario, no quiero que me apoyes porque tengas lastima de mi… además tu todavía estas a tiempo de conocer chicas y todo eso. _

—_No es por eso, además no me entendiste en la mañana… Aki te he amado por más de 10 años y todavía lo sigo haciendo… dame una oportunidad, por favor. _

—_Kazuya-kun… Etto, gracias _—_contesto y lo abrazo. _

A**ctualidad. **

Desde ese día, Kazuya siempre estuvo conmigo, poco a poco fue ganando mi corazón aun sabiendo que el hijo o hija que esperaba no era suyo, no le importa el dijo que le daría su apellido… tenía razón Gouenji: "_A veces de esos errores, nos pueden pasar las mejores cosas de la vida_"

Vaya que tenía mucha razón; ahora, mi hermosa hija tiene un 2 años y medio de edad, Kazuya y yo, estamos casado y como lo prometió le dio el apellido y ambos elegimos el nombre de "_nuestra_" hija… Megumi Ichinose.

¿Por qué ese nombre? Todos nos preguntaban, es fácil responder; fui un milagro y bendición para los dos ya que ella nos unió y ahora… somos una familia.

Gouenji y Fubuki, adoptaron a un hermoso niño de cabellera plateada y ojos negros como los de Shuuya de tez pálida y clara; se parece un poco a ellos, tiene 4 años y se llama, Kyouya Gouenji.

Natsumi y Endou, tuvieron una niña, de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos cafés, igual a Endou, cuando lo vi se veía tan delicado. Pero si fui su madrina de la pequeña, y poco después de eso Kazuya consiguió trabajo en otra parte y nos mudamos, pero claro "_papá_" Gouenji pidió cambio para acá, no quería dejarme sola aunque tuviera a mi esposo y "_mamá_" obviamente Shirou trato de que no, pero al final nos mudamos, así que ahora somos vecinos y eso me alegra ya que puedo verlos todos los días y se que podre contar con ellos como ellos pueden contar conmigo.

Espero y en un futuro, Kazuya y yo; podremos tener un hijo o hija de los dos, aunque ya la tenemos… porque no importa que sea Endou el verdadero padre, Kazuya la ha cuidado como su hija y eso me alegra mucho.

Sin duda, ese _error _que cometí, me permito estar al lado de una persona que me ama y lo dice a todo mundo… con eso se gano mi corazón. Por que "_**amo**_" a Kazuya Ichinose.

**¿FIN?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A:** _Espero y le haya gustado. Creo que es el One shot, más largo que he escrito. _

_¿Escribo bien? ¿Merece una continuación este One shot?_

_¡Comenten! Ya saben, más comentarios más conti´s/drabble´s/One shot´s/etc. _

_Busquen mi segunda cuenta de Fanfiction: _MiniwaYuno2. _Ahí solo he subido 2 one shot´s creo. _

_Cuídense y Adiós… _


End file.
